The Dawn Of The End Chp 1
by chicklett16
Summary: Nikki awaits Sadie at the mall for an old friend reunion, But suddenly Sadie can't make it because she is attacked by A flying Elephant. Nikki is no regular mortal, The world lies in Nikki's hands...And with the original crew!


The Dawn of the End (maybe)

'Sup. It's Nikki here, and for some reason… pretty weird things have been happening… first of all, my friend Sadie is a magician, weird, huh? And my other friend Leo, it turns out he can manipulate fire. They still don't know that I know they could do all that, actually they don't even know each other! Well I have been spying on them and turns out that Sadie had a staff that turned into a tiger THAT was soon eaten by an oversized lion!

Today I will see Sadie in person and I'm going to ask her a lot of Questions!

It's 3pm right now and according to my not so precise calculations Sadie should be here in about… 10 minutes, I think… I'm going to call her just to make sure.

"Hello? Sadie?" I asked, even though it was quite obvious that Sadie was on the phone, who else?

"Oh, hey Nikki… I'm kind of busy right now, maybe tomorrow? Or maybe next year? Yeah, Next year okay? Bye! (ROAAAR Calm down Gretchen, calm down!)" I heard something in the background, Carter, Sadie's older brother, was yelling at something.

"Sadie? What was that noise I just heard?" I asked curiously.

"N-nothing! Just a movie! Yeah! A movie! A really scary movie!" I could tell she was lying.

"OH, really? You sure? If you're so busy watching a movie, then why did you pick up the phone? What's the movie called?" I was trying to push her so that she could tell me _exactly _what was going on. "Nikki! It's umm… called the attack of the Elephants! Yeah! That's it!

"Liar." I replied in a snappy tone.

"Am not!" She shrieked, very unlike her.

"Oh sure, where are you?"

"Somewhere!"

"Exactly where is _somewhere_?"

"Look let's talk when the movie is over! Huh, No, Carter, don't do it, CARTER!" And the call ended. "Sadie, I am _so _going to bust you!"

I sighed. What did Carter do THIS time…? All of a sudden, I heard a wicked roar coming down the street. Next to the… Oh no, Sadie wasn't lying, she is watching a movie… a very SCARY one.

I raced down the stairs, didn't have time for the elevator.

I was at the mall where Sadie was supposed to see me. Right next to the book shop, there was this beautiful balcony. It had seashells on the roof top. You have a view of the bay, and a few shops around the perimeter.

The Movie Theater is just a trot away, but it was crowded and I had to dodge cars.

I dialed 911 "Hello!" I gasped desperately. "Yes, this is an operator speaking. How may I help you?" A lady operator. "Yes! My friends, they are being attacked by a flying Elephant, please send the police right away!" "Yes, nice prank call, good-bye."

How could they not believe me? It looked like an Elephant!

Sadie was riding the Elephant while Carter was waving a wickedly sharp blade at the Elephant.

"Sadie? Carter? Why are you guys riding a really scary Elephant?" I pondered.

They both looked at me really surprised. Also, they were wearing weird clothes. Sort of…

They both wore linen outfits that looked like pajamas. I looked around and saw that the people where going about as if there were nothing unusual happening at all.

"Nikki? How did you…?" Asked Carter really confused. Even the Elephant looked confused. It stopped flying and Sadie jumped off. Carter took out some rope and tied the Elephant down; both were staring at me as if I were some alien.

"Um… I figured I could watch the movie with Sadie, so I came here and… found an Elephant." I said in an awkward tone.

"Yeah but you're a mortal!" Blurted out Carter. Sadie punched him in the shoulder.

"Carter!" Sadie hissed.

"Sorry…" He replied weakly.

"But… Only special mortals can see this monster, and only special mortals can see us at the moment. So how did you…? Unless," She gasped and started thinking really hard.

"You just MIGHT be one of us!" She sang.

"Whoa. Oh my gosh, so I should be totally excited that I'm someone who wears PJ's to a movie theater? Wow!" I said sarcastically.

Carter laughed, and said "These aren't PJ's, they are linen clothing, because animal skin interferes with magic. Duh!" He said a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to know that."

"Well Nikki, Where are you from? Your family I mean…"

"My Grandma is from Rome, My Dad is from Egypt, My mom is from Greece, and my Grandpa is from Norway." I said.

"Oh, and I was born in Japan." It must have surprised them because they said something I couldn't hear.

"Wait, that's really odd… and Norway?" Carter was really struck with my diverse heritage or something.

"Well, we are from Egypt…" Said Sadie.

"But Greece, this is really bad, because… remember what Amos said? Sadie?"

"Yes, Carter, I do remember, those countries almost never interfere; I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen. Worse than the Elephant incident, a LOT worse."

I remembered what I was going to ask them. "So where did this Elephant come from?

They both looked at me as if this was the least important thing.

"You'll get used to it, Nikki. We have a lot of talking to do… A lot."

And So I walked into the movie theater and they told me lots of things about Egypt, especially Carter, he was just talkin, and talking about all those things…


End file.
